


Crowning Glory Chapter 1

by lindahoyland



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindahoyland/pseuds/lindahoyland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Title: The Ordeal </b><b><br/></b><b>Author: Linda Hoyland </b><b><br/></b><b>Characters/Pairing: Eldarion,OFC </b><b><br/></b><b>Rating: PG </b><b><br/></b><b>Warnings: none </b><b><br/></b><b>Word count: 100 </b><b><br/></b><b>Book/Source: LOTR book-verse </b><b><br/></b><b>Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain. </b><b><br/></b><br/>A bedraggled Eldarion regarded the dreaded instrument of torture with horror.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Title: The Ordeal** **  
> ** **Author: Linda Hoyland** **  
> ** **Characters/Pairing: Eldarion,OFC** **  
> ** **Rating: PG** **  
> ** **Warnings: none** **  
> ** **Word count: 100** **  
> ** **Book/Source: LOTR book-verse** **  
> ** **Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.** **  
> **  
> A bedraggled Eldarion regarded the dreaded instrument of torture with horror.

**Title: The Ordeal** **  
** **Author: Linda Hoyland** **  
** **Characters/Pairing: Eldarion,OFC** **  
** **Rating: PG** **  
** **Warnings: none** **  
** **Word count: 100** **  
** **Book/Source: LOTR book-verse** **  
** **Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.** **  
**  
A bedraggled Eldarion regarded the dreaded instrument of torture with horror.

"No, please no!" he begged. "It hurts!"

The woman smiled grimly. "It is nothing more than you deserve," she said, setting to work with relish.

Eldarion closed his eyes. She must stop soon. She must! He tried to pretend he was a bold Ranger defending a village from a band of Orcs.

The pain grew worse.

Eldarion screamed.

"All done now, Master Eldarion," the nurse said, replacing the comb on the dressing table. "To think a big boy like you should make such a fuss over having his hair tidied!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title: Bribery** **  
> ** **Author: Linda Hoyland** **  
> ** **Characters/Pairing: Eldarion,OFC** **  
> ** **Rating: G** **  
> ** **Warnings: none** **  
> ** **Word count: 100** **  
> ** **Book/Source: LOTR book-verse** **  
> ** **Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.**

**Title: Bribery**   
**  
**   
**Author: Linda Hoyland**   
**  
**   
**Characters/Pairing: Eldarion,OFC**   
**  
**   
**Rating: G**   
**  
**   
**Warnings: none**   
**  
**   
**Word count: 100**   
**  
**   
**Book/Source: LOTR book-verse**   
**  
**   
**Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.**

Eldarion nibbled at his jam encrusted slice of bread then discarded the crust on the side of his plate.

"Eat your crusts, Master Eldarion," said his nanny.

"I don't like crusts!"

"They are good for you," she persisted.

"Why?" asked Eldarion.

"They make your hair curl," she replied.

"I don't want curls," Eldarion retorted. "They hurt to comb, and in any case, ada said I would grow up to be like him and he doesn't have curls. Rangers with curls would look silly like girls!"

The nanny tried a different approach. "Only boys who eat their crusts get any cake."

Eldarion ate them.


	3. The Stuff of Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title: The Stuff of Nightmares  
>  Author: Linda Hoyland  
> Characters/Pairing: Eldarion, Aragorn, Arwen  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: gore  
> Word count: 100  
> Book/Source: LOTR book-verse  
> Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain. **

**Title: The Stuff of Nightmares  
Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: Eldarion, Aragorn, Arwen  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: gore  
Word count: 100  
Book/Source: LOTR book-verse  
Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain. **

**MEFA Nominee 2011  
**

Eldarion watched intently while his father polished Andúril. He reached a tentative finger towards the bright steel.

"Be careful," Aragorn cautioned. "The blade is very sharp. It could hurt you."

"Have you cut enemies heads off with it?" Eldarion asked eagerly.

"I have indeed," Aragorn replied."This blade has been stained scarlet with their blood! Andúril has triumphed in many a battle."

"Estel!" Arwen chided. "You will frighten the child with such gory tales. He will have nightmares."

"I want to hear more," begged Eldarion. "I won't have bad dreams."

"But I will, ion nîn" Aragorn said gravely, sheathing the blade.


	4. The Human Condition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title: The Human Condition  
>  Author: Linda Hoyland  
> Characters/Pairing: Aragorn, OCs  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: injuries OC death  
> Word count: 100  
> Book/Source: LOTR book-verse  
> Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.**

**Title: The Human Condition  
Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: Aragorn, OCs  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: injuries OC death  
Word count: 100  
Book/Source: LOTR book-verse  
Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.**

Aragorn was in a reflective mood as he left the Houses of Healing.

He had congratulated the proud parents of a newborn babe, tended an infant's cough and bound up a toddler's knee. He had chided the schoolboy who had stolen apples, while bandaging his leg, and sighed over the foolish young drunkard who had knocked himself unconscious.

He had reassured the farm labourer that his broken arm would heal, and given a grandmother herbs to ease her arthritis.

He had sat by an old man as he departed.

Joy and sorrow: birth and death. Such was the human condition.


	5. Untangled Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title: Untangled Desires  
>  Author: Linda Hoyland  
> Characters/Pairing: Faramir/ Éowyn  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: mild sexual content  
> Word count: 100  
> Book/Source: LOTR book-verse  
> Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.**

**Title: Untangled Desires  
Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: Faramir/ Éowyn  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: mild sexual content  
Word count: 100  
Book/Source: LOTR book-verse  
Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.**

Faramir thinks that plaits look delightful on his daughter, or the King's little girl, or even adorning the head of a kitchen maid, or the tavern wench who usually serves his ale.

With his wife, though, it is a different matter.

He yearns to run his hands though her golden tresses and feel her silky locks tickling his bare skin. He pleads with her to loose her hair at bedtime.

Éowyn frowns. "It will tangle and take too long to comb on the morrow," she says.

Faramir heartily dislikes plaits. He buys pretty combs for Éowyn and lives in hope.


	6. Shower of Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Shower of Gold  
> Author: Linda Hoyland  
> Characters/Pairing: Faramir/ Éowyn  
> Rating: PG13  
> Warnings: mild sexual content  
> Word count: 100  
> Book/Source: LOTR book-verse  
> Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.

Title: Shower of Gold  
Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: Faramir/ Éowyn  
Rating: PG13  
Warnings: mild sexual content  
Word count: 100  
Book/Source: LOTR book-verse  
Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.

"Please, Éowyn," Faramir begged. "Unbind your lovely hair. I love to feel it between my fingers."

"No," Éowyn replied, deftly securing her plait. "I must be up early tomorrow. I have no time to comb out tangles. My mare is about to foal and I must tend her."

"You hair looks like a horse's tail plaited so tightly!" Faramir cried in exasperation.

"You really think so?" Éowyn beamed. Her lips met his in a passionate kiss.

Faramir returned it. As their bodies entwined, his fingers stealthily moved behind her head. A shower of gold was poured into his waiting hands.


	7. Crowning Glory Parting is such Sweet Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title: Parting is such sweet sorrow  
>  Author: Linda Hoyland  
> Characters/Pairing: Faramir/ Éowyn  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: mild sexual content  
> Word count: 100  
> Book/Source: LOTR book-verse  
> Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.**

**Title: Parting is such sweet sorrow  
Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: Faramir/ Éowyn  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: mild sexual content  
Word count: 100  
Book/Source: LOTR book-verse  
Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.**

Faramir reluctantly prepared to depart on the morrow. His duties required him to spend several weeks in the City.

Éowyn was already in bed when he reached their chamber, her unbound hair spread across the pillow like a pool of gold glistening in the candle light.

Entranced, Faramir ran his fingers through her silken locks."

"I want you to remember me like this while we are apart," said Éowyn. "Keep this close to your heart," She snipped a lock from her tresses.

"Éowyn!"

Her kisses silenced him while her hair caressed his face. It smelled of violets and of hay.


End file.
